First Night
by Unintended Muse
Summary: Gally has a tradition for every Greenie's first night in the Glade.


**The First Night**

 _A/N: Any and all mistakes are mine._

Newt's heart hurt for the kid. It wasn't bad enough that he had to wake up into the hell that they already lived in, but to be sucked into the First Night and its aftermath like that was too much. Newt would have tried to stop it if he thought there was any chance of success. But Newt had tried before with other Greenies and the results were...traumatizing at the least.

There was a yell that made him move faster. Newt shoved the cloth door open and paused, turning to glare at the boys standing near the med hut. "Stay out and make sure no other shanks try to get in."

Newt pushed through and bumped into the Medjacks. One boy was holding his face. "Shank hit me!"

"Everything was going good," Winston said. "We got the Greenie on the cot, but he just freaked when I tried to put the cream on him."

Newt glanced at the bottle he was waving around and back to what he could see of Thomas standing in the back. He was wobbling on shaky legs and trying to cover himself. It was obvious that he was still drowsy from the herbs Gally put in Thomas' jar of brew. It was kind of amazing that he actually fought back in here. Usually the Medjacks had it easy with the Greenies still so out of it that they didn't move while they worked.

"Don't hold it against him after last night."

Both boys shifted uncomfortably. Winston said, "I don't think we can keep doing this."

"Helping them after that," the other clarified.

Newt's jaw clenched. "Fine. You don't have to deal with it anymore. Just go take it up with Gally."

They paled just as Newt expected. Everyone knew what had happened to him when he stood up to Gally and he'd been the only one. Not one other Glader was willing to go through that.

Newt shook his head. "You don't have to worry about it this time. I'll handle him. Head out...go get some food or something."

"Are you sure? He doesn't really look that strong, but he's got a good right."

Newt looked at the boy swaying on his feet. He was squinting at them as if trying to see better. "He looks like he's ready to fall over. Probably used up all of his strength on you. Go. I'll be fine. And put up the sign, will you?"

That would ensure that no one would come in. Newt kept his hands up, the tube of cream in his pocket. "Listen, Greenie, I know this is gonna be hard, but you've got to trust me or this is gonna hurt like you've never hurt."

He shook his head and stumbled to the side. Newt shot forward, grabbing him so he didn't fall. "That's not my name. Stay away from me."

Even as he said the words, though, Thomas had raised his arms to cling tight to Newt. His head came down heavy on Newt's shoulder. Newt could tell how hard the boy was fighting tears and he just stroked his hands over his back. "Thomas...Tommy...I know what happened to you last night was horrible. I'm not going to hurt you and I can promise it won't happen again."

"I don't believe you."

Not sure what else to do, Newt pressed his lips to his temple. "I wouldn't either, if I were you."

Thomas gripped handfuls of his shirt, pulling them somehow tighter together and Newt was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that Thomas was completely naked. He rarely hated his body, but right now would definitely count. If Thomas noticed the change, he didn't react.

Keeping his voice even, he said, "Trust me, I know how scary last night was. I know exactly how bad you hurt right now. I've got something that will help, okay? But you have to trust me to put it on you."

Thomas turned his head and his breath was just suddenly washing over Newt's neck. "Okay."

Newt helped him ease back down on the bed, lying face down. He sat beside him and Thomas jumped when the lid on the cream clicked. "Does that really happen to everybody?"

Newt rubbed the cream between his hands before starting to massage Thomas' lower back. "Everyone after Gally arrived."

"You acting weird last night...you knew it was going to happen. Why didn't you or Alby stop it?"

Newt stayed silent as he moved down to work at Thomas' ass. "He tried the first couple of times, but then he realized that some of the guys need to let off steam. It keeps things moving easy. When Alby just started letting it happen, I tried to stop Gally. He said I could stand in for the Greenie. Alby just stood there. I've got to head into the crack, now."

Thomas nodded against the pillow. He jerked when Newt touched him there and his eyes screwed up tight.

"I did it for three guys and Chuck. You looked like you'd be able to survive it better. Besides, I'm not sure I can go through it again." Newt pulled back. "Okay. You can rest up here and I think Chuck's got a hammock set up for you by him. It's a good place, so -"

Thomas shifted. "It...it still hurts some."

"Oh. Uh...I didn't think you would want..."

"It's okay. Thanks, Newt." Thomas hugged the pillow tight.

"I'm sorry," Newt said, covering up the sound of popping the cream open again. "I should've done something last night. Should've saved you."

Thomas tensed when he touched him. "I understand why you didn't..."

Newt swallowed. "Just relax, alright."

Newt carefully eased his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle. Thomas gasped, twisting on the cot.

Newt remembered that first time perfectly. Gally hadn't worked out the right herbs yet to drug the Greenies so they wouldn't fight back. Also wouldn't remember much of what happened after a couple days. That time, he hadn't stood in willingly for Stephen. Alby had just stayed back and Newt yelled at Gally and the others. Fought them.

So they had to hold him down. Rip his clothes from his body. A few quick finger stabs and then Gally's cock tore him open. He didn't think he would ever stop shitting blood after that.

Newt stroked Thomas' back, trying to keep him still so he didn't hurt him any worse. He smeared the cream everywhere he could inside Thomas. The boy had relaxed around him and once it became easier to move, he worked faster. Newt moved his finger a certain way and Thomas jerked, a moan slipping out of his mouth.

Newt froze. "Sorry."

Thomas shook his head against the pillow. "There...could you...do that again? Everything felt better."

Feeling a little weird, Newt did it. Thomas let out another moan and the sound went straight to Newt's cock. When his voice cracked on the word, "Please," he almost lost it.

"Thomas, I don't..."

"Please, Newt...you can...if you want to."

"Thomas, I -"

"Call me Tommy again."

Newt swallowed. He could feel Thomas' muscles moving around his finger and it made him ache. "Tommy, I -"

"I want to remember this, not last night. Rather remember you and forget that. Please, Newt..."

Not knowing what to say, Newt pulled his finger back and this time pushed two inside Thomas. He gently scissored them apart, wanting with everything in him to make this not hurt Thomas at all. He wasn't sure if it was actually possible, but the sounds coming out of Thomas weren't bad.

Thomas was pushing back at him by the time he added his ring finger to the mix. He hugged the pillow tight, rocking his hips back. "Newt..."

Newt was shaking when his fingers came free. He could still hear them in the back of his mind. Could remember how it felt struggling and being unable to do anything to stop what was happening behind him. The pain of Gally forcing his way deep inside.

"Tommy...I don't think I can..."

"Please..." Thomas pushed himself up enough to be able to look back at Newt. His skin was flushed pink, sweat beading on his forehead. His bottom lip was swollen and red and Newt realized with a start that he'd been biting down on it to keep from making more noise than he was.

Newt's head was spinning as he stood to open his pants. He climbed on the cot and wondered for the first time if their combined weight would break the thing. With Thomas' eyes on him, he wasn't sure he actually cared. Thomas' eyes pushed away every single thing that they - Gally mostly - did to him. He thought that maybe Thomas was right. Maybe he could remember this and forget all that came before.

"Newt..."

Newt pulled Thomas' hips up at an angle. Before he went any further, he said, "Forget about anything but this, alright? Forget everything."

Thomas nodded, turning to press his face into the pillow again. Newt tried to swallow all of his fears as he pushed forward. There was a little resistance, but then he popped in easier than he expected. He worked his way in with little rocking motions, stilling only when there was nowhere else to go. He kept still, waiting for Thomas to tell him when he could move.

Newt had to shut his eyes when the muscles squeezed around him. He wanted to move so bad that his hips jerked when Thomas twisted his hips a little. Newt immediately apologized and Thomas groaned, pushing up onto his forearms.

"Don't...don't just sit there."

Newt took a deep breath. "Not exactly like I've done this before."

"Well, I'm okay...just," Thomas twisted his hips again.

Newt held his hips still. "Tommy...you gotta stop doing that. I can't -"

"Then don't. If last night didn't break me, then..." Thomas drifted off when Newt began pulling out of him.

Newt paused with the tip still inside. In his ears, he could hear all the guys that night – his _friends_ – starting to urge Gally on as they realized that Newt was done fighting back. Gally had won. "But how do I know this isn't going to break _me_?"

Thomas squeezed the pillow tight as Newt slowly filled him again. A couple easy thrusts later, Thomas let out a moan that went straight to his cock. He saw the sweat shining on Thomas' shoulders and just had to lick it. Folding down on him like that changed the angle and Thomas moaned louder.

"Ah, Newt..."

The sound of this new kid's voice saying his name was about all Newt could take. "Tommy, I'm gonna..."

"Please..." Thomas said, grabbing Newt's hand on the mattress. He brought their joined hands down between his legs. When Thomas lost it, so did Newt.

Newt caught his breath and climbed off Thomas to stand on shaky legs. He was still mostly dressed, so all he had to do was close his breeches. Thomas rolled onto his back, the most blissed-out look on his flushed face. His eyes cracked open and they just stared at each other for a minute.

Thomas scooted to the far side of the cot and patted the empty space. Newt shook his head. "I think we've put that cot through enough."

Thomas patted the mattress again. Newt sagged, trying to forget all of the things on his schedule for today. They could all take care of themselves for one day. He climbed to lie half on Thomas. It was only a few seconds before he slipped away.

#

Alby dragged a thin blanket over the two boys. Really, what was Newt thinking? The Greenie would definitely catch a cold just lying here naked as the day he was born. He was halfway to the door when a voice spoke up.

"No more First Night, Alby. That never happens again. To anyone." Thomas said.

"Good luck with that." Alby said, half turning back to him.

"I will make sure he stops."

Alby went to leave and stopped with one hand on the door. He didn't look back at the Greenie. "I really hope you do. I'm just not sure it makes any difference anymore."

It was after he left that Thomas noticed Newt's eyes open. "He's right. If it's not Gally, it'll be someone else."

Thomas ran his hand up and down Newt's back over his shirt. "Then I'll stop them, too. I'll destroy every ounce of whatever Gally uses to drug people. I'll fight them and win. I mean it: this won't happen again. No one should have to go through that."

Newt took a deep breath. His eyes bounced all over Thomas' face, always coming back to his eyes. "I want to believe you."

Newt put his head back down on Thomas' shoulder. "It feels like everything's about to change. Like before a storm hits."

Thomas nodded, his mind now fully on dealing with Gally and the others.


End file.
